Second Impressions
by SugarlPlumlFairy
Summary: She is the most highly-regarded student at Starfleet Academy; it would be foolish to carry on without her.
1. Chapter 1

Gaila broke the silence, "The guy's a jerk, Nyota; don't think about him for a second longer!"

"Gaila, I would love to get that... that... creature off of my mind, but... I just can't. I just don't understand. He's despised me for the entire time that I was his student, and now he is practically forcing me to work in his stupid little research team," Nyota responded as she sat head-in-hands on the edge of Gaila's bare bed.

Gaila walked over from the closet to her friend and stared sadly at her huddled position and the letter beside her that made her so upset.

"Well, you're brilliant, for one," she said lifting Nyota's head and kissing her cheek.

Nyota sheepishly laughed at her friend's comment. She felt as though she was lacking in the friend department by sulking over the sudden change in her summer plans, instead of giving Gaila the proper last farewell before school in the fall. Even though she tried very hard, she just didn't have it in her.

Nyota was chosen to do an extensive research study with a highly acclaimed archeologist. Benjamin Tilney was one of the leaders in the field of archeology. When he needed assistance with changes in his book about ancient civilizations, he contacted the the academy directly, asking for the assistance of a highly qualified xenolinguistic student. Of course, Nyota Uhura's name was given. She would have her name published in the book, travel with him, the whole enchilada. Now, she had to kiss all of that goodbye.

"Let me see this thing," she said as she picked up the letter. "Blah blah blah, highly and strongly recommended that you collaborate over the summer, blah blah blah blah blah, your dynamic character will certainly make a great addition to the team, blah blah blah, et cetera, et cetera, and so on and so forth."

Nyota looked up at her awaiting her reaction.

"Wait, why would the academy refer you to that author, and then give you this? Especially on such a short notice?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you. Well, actually," she exhaled, "the research team here may be more advantageous than working with Benjamin Tilney. He's a great translator of course, but he only works with Terra languages. As fun as it would be to work with him, it would probably be more beneficial for me to research on the professor's team; which I wouldn't mind so much if he didn't hate me."

"I'd do it if I were you, the research team I mean. Just grin and bear it, you don't even have to grin. It'll look so great on your résumé."

"I've thought about that too, but still..." she absently hit the mattress and sighed, "He could have saved both of us the trouble by inquiring for someone else with an academic standing close to mine." Gaila snorted, making Nyota involuntarily smile. "That way, I wouldn't even have the option. Even if Benjamin hadn't contacted me, I'd still have second thoughts about the research team... I'd rather even do something entirely out of my league, like the summer internship for Pike."

A transmission came through that Gaila's taxi would soon arrive. She and Nyota picked up Gaila's suitcases and began descending the five flights of stairs.

"The internship that has nothing whatsoever to do with xenolinguistics? Oh yeah, that would suit you perfectly, Nyota. Then maybe I could take your place with the xenolinguistics research study."

"Well, it would make us very well-rounded individuals," Nyota laughed, playing along. They carried on for a while in silence which was broken by Nyota, "You really didn't have to walk down all of these stairs with me... I wouldn't mind if you would have taken the elevator."

"No, it's fine. I had planned on talking to you until the bitter end," she laughed. "I really wish that I hadn't spent so much time cramming this week. I had no idea you were so stressed. Now, I'm leaving you all on your own."

"It's fine, Gaila. You're always there, so I know that you would've been there if you could have. If you would have studied with me all those nights during the semester, there would be no need to cram, but that's another story..." Nyota smiled.

"Ha! yes, an entirely different story."

"I'll get through this, I hope. I just really cannot stand him."

"Look, Nyota, honestly I would be even more pissed off than you if I were in your shoes; but, I've known you long enough to know that these obstacles that you face only make you stronger. After you overcome them - because you always overcome them - we laugh about them as if you had never even fretted about them. I don't see how this one could possibly turn out any differently."

Nyota smiled and dramatically said, "That, my dear friend, struck my heartstrings."

"Well, that's my job, Ms. Nyota Uhura. Listen, when I get back, I want to laugh about all of this evil professor business, OK?" she asked as they set the bags down in the lobby.

"Certainly," she said while visibly crossing her fingers in front of Gaila's face who wrestled them apart. "Hey I want to laugh at them too, but I make no promises... we'll find something to laugh about though."

Gaila made a face at her, and was returned an equally ridiculous face from Uhura.

"You'll make it, Nyota. You'll pass with flying colors, as you always do... and you'll look great doing it." Gaila pondered for a few seconds, "Especially if you wear those cute boots that I got you for your birthday."

"I'm pretty sure that those wouldn't cut it as uniform," Nyota laughed.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot about all that uniform business, and will continue to forget until September," she said while doing the "School's-Out" dance that Nyota had come to know so well (and almost memorize) over the years.

"Oh my gosh," Nyota shook her friend by the arm, "one year closer to graduating!"

"I know can you believe it?!" Gaila exclaimed while shaking Nyota. "This year went by so quickly... too quickly."

"I don't know about that. The sooner I get on board The Enterprise, the better," she said as the taxi pulled up. She picked up two of Gaila's suitcases and started to head out of the door as Gaila followed suit.

"Now, Nyota, enough with this sulking around. You've forced me into being the clever one, and honestly, it's not my thing."

"OK, we can go back to our old selves now." She took a deep breath, "I think that I - we - have made a decision," she said with a smile. "Hey, how did you do on your math final?"

"... Eh, I passed."

"With flying colors?"

"You know, the colors seemed to prefer walking over flying."

Nyota stared at Gaila with her eyes narrowed.

"What? It was 7:30 in the morning! I didn't even have classes that early, Nyota. How do these professors expect students to perform on exams properly when they just got out of bed ten minutes beforehand? It's a conspiracy."

"Sure, Gaila. Anyway, the joke would have been better if you said, 'running' instead of, 'walking.'"

"Ah, how I love Earth and its crazy idioms... and people," she said as they put the last of her luggage in the taxi.

Nyota mocked gasped. "We Earthlings are a bit crazy," she said in perfect Orion. "So what would you say instead of 'running colors' on Orion? I'm curious now."

Gaila hugged Nyota and got into the taxi.

"We say 'running colors' too," she laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

On the short walk to the professor's office, Nyota checked at least five times to make sure that her résumé and all the paperwork that she thought he might want to see were in her folder. She smiled at the thought of him inquiring to see something ridiculous, and she would readily whip it out to his surprise.

"Why, yes, I actually do have a copy of my first xenolinguistic high school essay written entirely in Klingon," she said to herself. "You want to see my report cards from third grade?" she scoffed. "What an odd request, but here they-"

If she would have ceased her animated discussion with herself about three second earlier, she would have time to avoid colliding with a man with super-human reflexes.

"Sorry!" they said in unison.

"Thanks for catching those," she said as he handed pieces of paper to her. "These papers are very important to me."

"No problem," he smiled, "but, why are you carrying around this big, bulky folder, instead of using a PADD?"

She looked down at her documents and laughed.

"It's not that bulky. I just sometimes like to use old fashioned paper and ink," she smiled.

"I prefer paper and ink over a PADD too," he admitted. "Whenever I get my hands on a good paperback, I'll be happy for days. Although," he exhaled and said dramatically, "the trees will suffer."

"Ah, yes, the poor trees; but, I think that they would consider dying for the sake of spreading thoughts through a book as being an honorable death."

"Yes, and maybe it is not so much a death, as it is a transformation."

Nyota laughed.

"Good point. So many people are using electronics now anyway, I think our habits will not harm the world too much."

"No, not too much," he smiled. "And even if we do, I won't tell, if you won't tell," he whispered.

"Deal."

"So, where are you headed, stranger?"

Nyota looked at her watch.

"Right in here, actually," she said pointing to the hall in front of them. "I'm meeting with someone here."

"Oh... Oh, OK. Well, good luck with your papers."

"Thanks," she said slightly - but not visibly - bewildered.

"I guess, I'll see you around."

"Um, yeah, sure."

She smiled one last time at the man, and walked into the building, before quietly saying, "... but I highly doubt that."

The fact that Sheffield Hall was the building mainly for economics courses would be a valid argument, but the more truthful reason that Nyota Uhura never stepped a foot in Sheffield was because it housed the office of the professor who made her first year at Starfleet unnecessarily unbearable. She paused to think about her first day of classes.

Like many other bright students, Nyota Uhura was eager to display her intellect to her professors. Her secondary school transcripts gave her the foundation that she needed, but there were no doubt other students with marks the same as and better than hers. It was the perfect time to prove her intelligence.

Everything was going perfectly during the beginning of the day. She met after class with her professors to get to know them - well, rather for them to know who she is - a procedure that is very intricate, as one doesn't wish to look like a teacher's pet. Then came Vulcan 500: Advanced Speaking and Listening.

Nyota came into the lecture room at the same time as the professor, and sat in the first row. At exactly 2:00, he promptly began reading the attendance list. Nyota patiently waited for her name to be called, something she became very familiar with over the years. When she heard the last name "Babcock," she absently wondered if she would be the last name to be called, or if there would be a few after hers.

"Uhura, Nyota"

"Here."

"Vermelli, Alfre-" the professor interrupted himself, and looked diligently at the list. "Cadet Uhura, upon further speculation, I have found an error on your account."

"An error?" Nyota asked, taken aback.

During the summer leading to her enrollment at Starfleet, Nyota quadruple-checked her student status daily to make sure that all was perfect.

"Yes, an error," he said scanning his PADD. "Ah, I have found it. You are a first-year student; you are not permitted to be in this course."

"I am a first-year student, but I was placed into this course."

"That may be, but I do not allow first year students to take this class. This is one of the most rigorous xenolinguistic courses at Starfleet, cadet. It is only fair that each individual student is thoroughly trained with the foundational courses necessary for complete understanding needed for this course and eventual proficiency that the students will receive. There is very little time for adaptation, cadet."

"Sir, I understand that this course is complex, and know that I will quickly face challenges; but, it is really illogical for me to study in a class that doesn't suit my abilities. It would be incredibly tedious to 'learn' something that I already know, and I'd have a high possibility of falling behind on account of being bored," she said in perfect Vulcan as the professor slowly raised his head to look at her. She continued, "Although I appreciate your concern for my standing in your class, I believe that I will do perfectly fine. I took the standard testing for incoming students, and went further to test into a level of Klingon, Cardassian, and Vulcan. I placed very high in each of them, sir, which is why I am here in Vulcan 500."

The silent hum of conversation immediately ceased, as everyone waited for the response.

The professor lingered a bit longer on her face, and went back to his PADD.

"Vermelli, Alfredo."

"Here."

After the class, she ranted to Gaila about her new professor and they laughed at him until the early hours of the morning.

At the beginning of the next class, he skipped over her name entirely. When she asked about it, he made her leave class to get a course permission number from the Office of Student Life. She hesitantly obeyed as she wasn't quite sure if he was being serious. The office was packed from wall to wall with students waiting for their accounts to be fixed and signed. As she waited for her turn, she mentally censured the Office of Student Life for not handling these types of things online. This commotion could be avoided if the Academy would reconcile students' needs online. By the time she left the office, she had already missed fifty minutes of the two-hour lecture. Upon her return, she gave him the number and form, and he in return gave her a worksheet that the rest of the class was given fifteen minutes before. The other students were working in small groups, but she didn't want to disturb anyone, so she sat by herself. She finished before all of the other students, and quietly waited in her chair.

"Have you completed the assignment, Cadet?"

"Yes."

He looked it over and handed it back to her.

"Your penmanship could be better."

Nyota shook her head as she reminisced about the event and the days that followed in which the professor routinely made a class that she was excited for become slightly insufferable with each day. She continued walking to the office and braced herself for the encounter with her professor.


	3. Chapter 3

***Oh my gosh, you reviewers are so nice! I just looked at the review page, because I was afraid that people would say that my story is crap. :-) I really appreciate your reviews because this is my first story. You all are so very nice, and from now on I will do my best to update this story quicker. Thanks again all you wonderful people out there, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter too!!!*  
****__________________________________________**

Nyota thought that she heard footsteps quickly walking to open the door before she even knocked on room 251. The footsteps moved a little too quickly, she needed more time to collect herself. The doorknob turned, and she put on a face that she thought would look very professional and confident. When the door opened, it was not who she expected to see.

"I am inform you that there has been a change in schedule. Your interview is now a meeting with the entire research team."

"Oh, thank you," she responded trying to hide her alarm. The thought of that professor putting her on the spot in front of other professors and graduate students not only made her frantic, but also drained her of all of that confidence that she quickly mustered up outside of the door.

"Please, follow me."

Nyota was led through a corridor to an adjacent building. Nearing the conference room on the second floor, she heard the murmur of the people inside. She knocked on the door, and scolded herself for knocking instead of just walking into the room, as they were expecting her.

"Come in," she heard the familiar voice say.

Nyota opened the door and gingerly stepped inside holding the door for the man who led her there, but he was gone by the time she turned around.

"Ah, Nyota, we were just talking about you," a professor said as Nyota wondered how she knew her name.

Nyota sat to the left of the woman who addressed her, and looked around to see if she knew any of the people. The woman who spoke to her was a senior communications lecturer, but she couldn't for the life of her place a name to the face.

"Really?" she smiled at the woman, grateful of her easing her nerves.

"Yes. We were discussing how you chose joining this team over helping with that xenolinguistics book," a man said. "I would have chosen the book," he laughed.

Nyota couldn't help laughing with him. His laughter made her feel less formal sitting at the large circular table.

"You would have? Wait, I didn't know that the book was xenolinguistics... I thought that it was going to feature ancient languages of Earth."

"I think that he changed it a little bit," he replied as the room gradually got louder from other conversations.

"When did he do that?"

"I'm not sure, but we were just talking about it before you came in; and I only got here about five minutes before you, so I'm not too sure. Hey, Rachel, when did that author decide to change the book to xenolinguistics?" he asked the woman who first spoke to Nyota.

"I don't know," she huddled closer to Nyota and the man and whispered, "but I'm sure that Dr. Phillips had something to do with it."

"I'd believe it," he agreed in the same hushed tone. "He probably found some way or another to get his grubby hands on Benjamin's project. He'll distort it for his own benefit, no doubt. You know, Benjamin used to be one of his students."

"I didn't know that. Nyota, have you ever met Benjamin?"

"No, never. I was only sent a few letters about his project, and I spoke with his secretary about what my duties would entail the day before I was contacted about this research team. I never went further than that though, except for last week when I contacted his secretary to decline the offer."

"I see, and are you regretting your choice so far, Nyota?" she replied.

"Not as of yet," she lied. "Actually, I'm not even too sure what is going on right now. I was supposed to be interviewed today, but I was led to this room instead."

"We're just skipping your interview," the man said. "I guess the leads of the team found interviewing you a waste of time knowing that you would get the position anyway. As for what is going on, I am not sure. I'm Rick Kosy by the way. I'm a grad student."

"Nice to meet you," Nyota smiled.

"I'm Rachel Mikelson," the woman said. "I should probably tell you the names of all these other unfamiliar faces, huh? The four students sitting on the right of Rick are Kim, David, Brittany, and Raul."

"They are all grad students, so they won't give you the time of day at first, but they'll eventually warm up to you." Rick winked.

It was at this moment that she noticed that she was the only person not in some type of uniform. Her clothes were professional, but they were not standard Starfleet uniform. She did not think that it would be necessary as the semester was over, but made a mental note to dress in Starfleet uniform for the rest of the meetings.

"The two lieutenants sitting next to them are Justine Copeland and Marcus Xiong. Professor Donna Baum, then, there is the reason I am telling you the names of all of these people because he thinks that introductions are irrelevant - Dr. John Phillips."

"Yes, I know him. He was the professor of my first Vulcan class when I was a freshman," she replied as she remembered that awful first day.

"Really? Which course?" she replied.

"Vulcan 500."

"Vulcan 500? You landed that class as a freshman? Wow, I just took it last year," Rick said. "You must be brilliant."

"Of course she's brilliant. Why else would she be the only undergraduate on this team? Now, next to him is Carey - another grad student, the guy with the coffee mug the size of his head is an advisor of the Xeno department James Harrison, the man next to him is Peter Oates another Xeno professor, and finally the man on my side is a senior lecturer in the communications department - and my husband - Terry Mikelson."

"What dear?" the man asked.

At this point the man who led Nyota to the conference room came back and sat at the table.

"Nothing, hun. Go back to your book. The guy who just came in and sat next to Donna is Professor Spock."


	4. Chapter 4

Professor Spock slightly looked over at the mention of his name. Rachel took the notepad in front of her and wrote, "He has hearing that surpasses any human, so watch what you say around him," which was followed by a smiley face. Rick took the paper and wrote, "That's because he isn't human. He's Vulcan. He's really cute too," which was also followed by a smiley face.

"I'd really like if I'd get to work around you two the most," Nyota smiled her own smiley face.

"Thanks, dear, but unfortunately, only three professors are needed for the study. For the most part, I – and the other professors - are just here for the kickoff. I'll be around here and there though, and I'll always make sure to make my presence known to you," Rachel laughed with Nyota.

"I'm here for it all," Rick assured her. "Careful what you wish for, Nyota, I might become annoying. Hey, who are the other professors leading us, Rachel?"

"Donna and Spock."

Nyota involuntarily looked at Spock to see of he would look up again. He didn't.

"Good. I like Spock... no matter what anyone else says."

Nyota thought about asking Rick what his comment meant, but decided that there would be more private opportunities to ask in the future. From what she could tell, Spock didn't seem to be the type of person that would be hated by anyone. Then again, she knew that the stoic ways of Vulcans could easily clash with the relaxed ways of humans. Still though, after Surak's teachings became the norm, Vulcans always seemed to have good intentions.

_He could be different though, he is on Earth. Maybe he was cast off Vulcan for doing something horrible! He could be an outlaw on Vulcan, and teaching at the Academy is his punishment! Or maybe I shouldn't make assumptions yet. I only first laid eyes on him less than ten minutes ago._

"Thank you all for coming today," Dr. Phillips said, interrupting her thoughts. "Now let's get started as I have many other things to do, and I am sure you all do too."

"Rude," Rick whispered.

Nyota agreed, and suddenly noticed how much Dr. Phillips looked like Santa Claus. He had the white hair and beard, rosy cheeks, and - of course – the girth. She only wished that he'd behave more like Santa. She would love to play with some jacks right now.

_Or a train set!_

"First thing's first, Nyota Uhura has accepted our offer to be the newest member of our team. She was the finest student in a high-level Vulcan course that I taught, and she has proved herself worthy through other classes to be the perfect addition for progress of the team."

At this, the team greeted her with silent smiles and nods, which she returned. She acutely noticed that Spock merely glanced at her and returned back to his PADD.

"Welcome, Nyota," Dr. Phillips said and without letting her respond, he continued, "Now I'm sure you've all heard about Mr. Tilney and the changes concerning his book. Let me assure you that the rumors were true. He has decided to utilize our team for further research for his book. He is to join soon. After this, Spock, Nyota, and I will speak with Mr. Tilney concerning further details."

Nyota looked up at Dr. Phillips, who was marking something off on his PADD and was beginning to speak again. She saw Spock's head shoot up to look at Dr. Phillips too after the comment was made.

_He hadn't told me about another meeting._

"Next order of business: meeting times. If you'd please mark your open times during the week so that we can agree on a weekly meeting. Only the people officially on the team need to mark their hours."

"Rude," Rick whispered again.

An hour and a half later, Dr. Phillips adjourned the meeting.

Nyota let out a sigh that she didn't even know she was holding.

"That was so boring," Rick said as he and the others scrambled to get leave the room.

"That, Rick, is the entirety of our summer," Kim said from behind him. "I don't know if I can do it," she laughed.

"Me either," Nyota responded.

"You'll definitely make it," Kim encouraged her. "Hey, and congratulations on making the team. I'm Kim, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. Nyota Uhura." she responded with a handshake.

Kim laughed. "I know. Hey, I have to go now, but I'll catch you later. Welcome to the team!"

"You'll do fine, Nyota. You'll do better than fine," Rachel said after just about everyone left the room.

"Thanks. Why does everyone keep saying '_Welcome_ to the team,'? I thought that this was new."

"It is and it isn't," Rick replied. "Most of us are kind of the research team for Linguistic Studies. It started a couple of years ago. The Xeno- part was just thrown in over the winter. We all know each other already; it's the name of the team that has changed, not the members."

"Thanks. The camaraderie makes sense now."

"What are you complaining about? You are about to be in close proximity to two hot guys."

"What?"

"You heard me; your little meeting with Tilney and Spock."

"Tilney? I don't even know what he looks like."

"He's like the king of everything that you study. I thought that you'd be stalking him online by now."

"I haven't. And he's not the 'king' of xenolinguistics, he's in the archeology field with an emphasis on linguistics."

"Same thing. Well, I have been checking him out online, and he is a fox. Just a head's up for you. Now what about Spock?"

"Spock is OK, I guess, but I haven't really thought of either of them in that way, Rick."

"I saw how you were looking at him while Dr. Phillips was yapping away."

"I wasn't looking at him in any way," Nyota laughed and slightly shook her head. "If anything, I was probably looking at his ears. I've never seen a real Vulcan before, you know."

"Of course. That hot piece of man is sitting right there, and you check out his ears. I totally believe that."

"Rick, leave her alone. We should be going anyway." She looked to Nyota, "We volunteer every other day at Bender Ave. Elementary."

"We're helping the youngsters learn languages."

"That seems like fun! Do you think the school needs any more help? I'd love to help."

"We could use all the help we could get," Rick said. "You would be welcome to come right now, if you didn't have the meeting. We'll make sure to tell someone in charge to expect another helper for the next time."

"Thanks! I'll see you later."

And with that Nyota was left in the room alone.


End file.
